Devil 21
by Yayaoi
Summary: Sena cemburu karena keakraban Hiruma dan Mamori.  WARNING! YAOI, GAJE, OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Rnr please?


**Title :**

**Devil 21**

**Disclaimer :**

**Eye Shield 21 © Ampe gua punya jenggot pun Eye Shield 21 tetep punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Genre :**

**Humor –sedikit-, Romance**

**Rate :**

**T**** –masih aman untuk dibaca-**

**Warning! **

**Yaoi, OOC, Gaje,**** Aneh, Alur kecepetan, Canon super meleset, Typo(s) *gimana ceritanya?*, Dun like? Dun read lah! **

**Minna, Chan balik lagi dengan yayank Hiruma dan lovely Sena sebagai sepasang kekasih.**

**Sebenernya fict ini udah lama banget ada di laptop, nyempil diantara koleksi doujinshi-doujinshi saya, *pervert mode : on***

**Termasuk dalam lebe fict, gaje fict, **_**and most important**_** aneh fict (?) belum terlambat untuk mengklik tombol **_**back**_** bagi yang tidak suka kategori cerita di atas**

**Bagi yang suka atau mau membaca fict ini...**

**Enjoy reading!**

Pagi hari di SMA Deimon, seorang pemuda tampan berambut spike pirang dengan dua tindikan ditelinga kanannya sedang asik membaca majalah otomotif sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dan memasuki SMA Deimon. Dialah Youichi Hiruma. Pemuda yang dijuluki iblis dari neraka karena sifatnya yang kejam, dan tak mengenal rasa ampun,apalagi kepada timnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga memiliki rasa sayang yang amat besar kepada kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, menangislah para wanita pemuja Hiruma karena Hiruma sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dan bersiaplah untuk makin terpuruk karena kekasihnya bukanlah perempuan

Bukan perempuan? Sekali lagi, ya, kekasihnya adalah Eye shield 21 ace Devil Bat a.k.a Kobayakawa Sena, pemuda mungil dengan rambut dan mata berwarna coklat karamel. Sanggup membuat seluruh seme takluk kepada wajahnya yang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sena jugalah yang membuat Hiruma takluk dengan sifat polosnya dan wajah manisnya. Semua orang tau hubungan mereka. Semua juga mendukung (kecuali beberapa seme yang menginginkan Sena, dan beberapa uke yang menginginkan Hiruma). Sehingga mereka tak usah pacaran ala _backstreet_. Mereka bisa bermesra-mesraan saat kegiatan klub kalau mereka mau. Sayangnya mereka tak mau karena mereka tak ingin menganggu yang lain.

"Ohayo, Hiruma-san" sapa Sena yang sudah ada di sebelah kekasihnya itu

"Hn, ohayo kuso-chibi" balas Hiruma, pandangannya masih ke arah majalah otomotif nya

"Hari ini latihan kan?" tanya Sena

"Tentu saja" jawab Hiruma, masih tidak memandang Sena. Sena hanya tersenyum senang

"Ohayo, Sena! Ke kelas bareng yuk" terdengar suara cempreng Monta dibelakang

"Ohayo, Monta" balas Sena dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat seluruh seme meleleh

"Mukyaa, ada Hiruma-senpai, Ohayo Hiruma-senpai" sapa Monta buru-buru, tak menyadari kalau Hiruma dari tadi ada disebelah Sena

"Hn" balas Hiruma singkat.

"Sudah ya, Hiruma-san, aku dan Monta ke kelas duluan" kata Sena akhirnya lalu pergi ke arah kelasnya bersama Monta.

Sena sudah terbiasa dengan sifat cuek Hiruma, karena itulah resikonya berpacaran dengan Hiruma, dan itulah sifat Hiruma yang membuat Sena menyayanginya. Saat Sena 'menembak' Hiruma dulu, ekspresi Hiruma juga cuek , tak ada ekspresi kaget diwajahnya.

Hiruma berhenti membaca majalahnya lalu melihat sosok mungil kekasihnya dari kejauhan. Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa, ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sena makin merenggang. Mungkin karena ia terlalu cuek? Walaupun cuek Hiruma sangat sayang pada Sena. Tapi karena takut OOC, Hiruma menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Tapi mungkin dia merasa sudah saatnya ia melupakan OOC itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sena pergi hari sabtu nanti.

.

#

.

"Yosh, semuanya istirahat 3 menit!" seru Hiruma saat klub Devil Bat sedang latihan di sore harinya

"Apa? Hanya 3 menit?" protes Monta tak setuju karena ia merasa kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri.

"Kau berani membantahku, Kuso saru? Rasakan ini! Kekekeke" sifat kejam Hiruma kambuh. Ia menakut-nakutin Monta dengan machine gun yang ia tembaki ke sembarang arah, entah dapat dari mana machine gun itu?

Seluruh tim memanfaatkan 3 menit itu sebaik-baiknya. Begitu pula Hiruma. Ia mendekati Sena yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang

"Hei, Kuso chibi, kau ada waktu tidak besok?" tanya Hiruma

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sena balik

"Kutanya ada tidak?" bentak Hiruma dan sukses membuat Sena ketakutan

"A...ada" jawab Sena takut-takut

"Bagus, besok kujemput kau di rumahmu jam 10 pagi" kata Hiruma lalu pergi dan mengambil machine gun-nya. Dan menembakannya ke sembarang arah pertanda istirahat 3 menit itu telah usai. Padahal 3 menit saja belum -_-

.

#

.

"Sena, ada Hiruma nih!" seru ibu Sena dari teras rumah Sena, Ibu Sena memang sudah mengenal Hiruma dan sudah mengetahui hubungan pemuda iblis ini dengan anaknya.

"Iya" sahut Sena dari lantai atas dan segera berlari ke teras depan rumahnya. Terlihat ibunya, dan Hiruma yang memakai kaus putih lengan panjang dengan vest berwarna hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Membuat Hiruma terlihat keren, apalagi dimata Sena.

Pakaian Sena pun mampu membuat Hiruma terpaksa menunduk agar Sena dan ibunya tak bisa melihat semburat merah diwajahnya. Sena memakai kemeja putih berbahan tipis sehingga lekuk tubuh atas Sena hampir kelihatan, sangat cocok dengan celana jeans yang dipakainya

"Dah, kaasan, Sena akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam" pamit Sena sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ditarik oleh Hiruma.

.

#

.

"Anu, Hiruma-san kita mau kemana?" tanya Sena ditengah perjalanan

"Ku ajak kau ketempat yang asik" kata Hiruma

Ternyata Hiruma mengajak Sena ke sebuah kuil yang berada di atas. Berada di atas bukan berarti kuil itu melayang, melainkan kuil itu dibangun di dataran yang cukup tinggi sehingga kita perlu menaiki beratus-ratus anak tangga untuk sampai di kuil itu.

"Waaah, Hiruma-san, indah sekali pemandangannya" kata Sena begitu mereka sampai di atas.

Terlihat berpuluh-puluh rumah berjajar rapih, lapangan yang hijau, sungai kota yang bersih, SMA Deimon yang kelihatan walaupun agak samar, dan juga beberapa gedung yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan, ditambah dengan langit biru yang luas dengan awan putih bagaikan kapas membuat pemandangan ini bagaikan lukisan, lukisan Tuhan.

"Kau suka Kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat karamel Sena dengan penuh kasih sayang

Sena mengangguk kencang. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Baguslah, kau nikmati saja dulu pemandangan ini, nanti kita pergi lagi" ujar Hiruma sambil memasukkan sebuah permen karet kedalam mulutnya.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Sena bingung

"Sudah, ikuti saja perintahku" kata Hiruma, lalu duduk disebelah Sena yang masih menikmati pemandangan itu.

Sena menatap kekasihnya yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan kota itu. Ada juga sisi romantisnya. Dengan takut-takut, Sena meyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hiruma. Hiruma yang awalnya sedikit (sekali) terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu, membalasnya dengan membelai halus kepala Sena.

Sena tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hiruma. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia ingin terus-terusan seperti ini bersama Hiruma. Bersama dengan sesorang yang sudah mencuri sebagian hatinya itu.

Angin berhembus pelan di kuil itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Sena. Ia tak kuasa membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu. Ia pun akhirnya tertidur di pundak Hiruma

Hiruma membelai lembut pipi halus Sena yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Pelan-pelan, ia memindahkan kepala Sena ke pangkuannya.

Wajah Sena terlihat begitu manis saat tertidur. Bibir merah ranumnya yang mungil, pipinya yang putih dan hidungnya yang agak mancung membuat kesan sangat manis bagi para seme, tak terkecuali Hiruma.

Ingin rasanya ia mencium bibir merahnya itu, namun ia masih waras dan ia bukanlah seorang mesum yang akan menyerang mangsanya saat mansanya sedang tak berdaya.

Jam sudah menujukan pukul dua belas siang. Tak terasa mereka sudah dua jam disitu.

"Hei, Kuso chibi, bangun" kata Hiruma berusaha membangunkan Sena yang tertidur pulas

"Ng? Hiruma-san, ada apa?" tanya Sena yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Langsung duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Bukan "ada apa?" tapi ayo!" kata Hiruma yang berdiri dan langsung menuruni tangga.

"Eh, Hiruma-san tunggu" kata Sena yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dan pandangannya dan mengikuti Hiruma. Namun Sena kehilangan pijakan, sehingga ia terjatuh dari tangga.

"Waaaa" Sena terjatuh, dan terdengar bunyi berdebam keras

"Kuso chibi!" seru Hiruma yang menghampiri Sena yang masih terduduk dengan tidak elit diatas anak tangga

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Hiruma memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi tidak, darah mengucur dari telapak tangan dan pipi Sena, sementara sikut Sena terlihat memar

"Ittai!" pekik Sena kesakitan ketika Hiruma berusaha memegang siku Sena

"Dasar kau ini, ceroboh sekali sih?" kata Hiruma gusar melihat darah segar terus mengucur dari pipi Sena yang tadinya putih halus.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Hiruma

"Entahlah, sepertinya kakiku keseleo" kata Sena saat menggerakkan kakinya dan terasa sakit sekali

"Huh, dasar kau ini" celoteh Hiruma lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sena, dan menggendong Sena ala _bridal style_.

"Eh...Hi...Hiruma-san, turunkan! Aku masih bisa berjalan" kata Sena karena merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Jangan berisik Kuso chibi! Salahmu sendiri jatuh dari tangga!" kata Hiruma lalu membawa Sena ke arah taman di tengah kota. Hiruma mendudukan Sena di salah satu bangku taman.

"Diamlah disini, aku mau ke apotek membeli kompres dan plester" perintah Hiruma dengan wajah _devil_nya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sena.

Sena menurut, lagipula ia tak akan bisa kemana-mana dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenal Sena menghampiri Sena dan menggoda Sena

"Hai, sendirian saja?" sapa pemuda asing itu

"Eh...Eh..." jawab Sena yang tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tak mungkin bisa lari dari pemuda asing bertampang mesum ini

Pemuda asing-mesum-itu menyentuh pipi Sena yang terluka, lalu menyeringai mesum

"Wah, kau terluka ya? sini aku jilati biar sembuh" kata pemuda asing itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendekatinya ke bibir Sena, bukan ke lukanya

'Hiiiy, Hiruma-san, tolong akuuu!' batin Sena dalam hati yang sangat ketakutan

"Habis ini kita ke hotel yuk? Temani aku sebentar" kata pemuda itu yang masih mengeleminasi jarak wajah mereka

DESH!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di kepala pemuda-asing-mesum itu.

"Jangan dekati Kuso chibi ku, dasar mesum!" bentak Hiruma lalu menakut-nakuti pemuda-asing-mesum itu dengan gaya iblisnya dan sukses membuat pemuda itu lari tunggang-langgang

"Kau tunggu triliun abad dulu baru bisa mengalahkanku!" olok Hiruma lalu menoleh pada kekasihnya yang hampir di_ rape_ itu. "Kau tak diapa-apakan sama si mesum itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memegangi dagu Sena

"Hiruma-san..." Sena memanggil nama Hiruma dengan begitu lembut membuat jantung Hiruma berdesir

"Hei jangan cengeng dong!" bentak Hiruma yang melihat mata Sena yang berkaca-kaca

"Habis...Habis...Aku takut..." rengek Sena lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu. Hiruma hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekasihnya yang cengeng itu

"Tenang saja, kan ada aku" bisik Hiruma ditelinga Sena, membuat Sena geli sekaligus senang

"Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu Kuso chibi, sehingga aku bisa mengobati lukamu" kata Hiruma yang sudah melewati batas ke OOC an sepertinya?

Sena melepaskan pelukannya sehingga Hiruma bisa mengobatinya.

.

#

.

"Sudah lewat jam makan siang ya? kau lapar Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena pada Hiruma yang sudah selesai mengobatinya

Hiruma tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sena, ia malah mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya lalu menelepon seseorang

"Hei, bisa kau bawakan bekal untuk Sena?" tanya Hiruma pada sesorang

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk makan!" katanya kasar pada seseorang di sebrang sana

"Kenapa aku tidak membelikannya makanan? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sena sendirian dengan seme-seme mesum di taman ini!" bentak Hiruma pada orang yang di telponnya

"Sudahlah bawakan saja makanannya, kau mau Sena mati kelaparan karena tidak makan siang?" kata Hiruma kesal lalu menutup telpon

"Siapa?" tanya Sena

"Si Kuso mane yang _brother complex_ itu" jawab Hiruma kesal

Sena mengerti. Yang dimaksud Hiruma pastilah Mamori. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Mamori dengan dua kotak makan. Ia kaget dengan plester di pipi putih Sena

"Sena! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori khawatir

"Aku tak apa-apa, Mamori nee-chan" jawab Sena

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak disakiti si-spike-gila itu kan?" tanya Mamori sambil melirik ke arah Hiruma

"Untuk apa aku menyakiti kekasihku sendiri?" balas Hiruma pada Mamori

"Aku tau betul sifatmu, tapi ya sudahlah yang penting Sena makan dulu" kata Mamori sambil memberikan kotak makan yang besar untuk Sena

"Nih, untukmu" kata Mamori menyerahkan sekotak bekal makan pada Hiruma

"Aku tak butuh!" jawab Hiruma ketus

"Hei, kau harus makan! Nanti kau ambruk dan tak ada yang mau menolong iblis seperti kau ini!" bentak Mamori keras

"Kubilang aku tak butuh! Lagipula aku tak akan ambruk!" balas Hiruma kesal

"Kau ini, aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu! Kalau kau ambruk kau tak akan bisa menjaga Sena tau!" kata Mamori tak kalah kesal

"Sudah kubilang..."

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak Sena keras-keras untuk menghentikan kedua orang itu. Bukan untuk mencegah perkelahian, ok, memang untuk mencegah perkelahian, perkelahian yang akan membuat mereka semakin akrab.

Ya, Sena cemburu, mereka berdua sangat akrab atau Sena bilang lebih dari akrab. Mereka selalu bertengkar, tanda mereka saling peduli. Itulah yang membuat Sena cemburu. Apalagi kata orang-orang Hiruma dan Mamori sangat cocok. Mungkin ada benarnya, daripada bersama Sena yang cengeng dan seorang laki-laki, lebih baik Mamori yang tak kalah manisnya dari Sena, baik hati, dan juga seorang perempuan

"Hei, Kuso chibi tak perlu berteriak aku juga tau kau akan makan" bentak Hiruma kesal

"Jangan membentak Sena!" geram Mamori

"Kau tak usah menyuruh-nyuruhku!" balas Hiruma

"Kalau begitu makan bekal ini" kata Mamori sambil meyerahkan kotak bekalnya, dan segera beranjak kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Hiruma.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Mamori!" teriak Hiruma sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Mamori. Apalagi Hiruma memanggil Mamori dengan nama panggilannya, membuat Sena semakin cemburu.

"Makanlah, Hiruma-san!" perintah Sena dengan suara lantang membuat Hiruma dan Mamori kaget

"Masakan Mamori nee-chan enak, kau tak perlu khawatir" Sena berusaha bergurau untuk mencairkan rasa cemburunya, namun tak berhasil

"Baiklah, Kuso chibi" kata Hiruma akhirnya lalu mengambil kotak bekal Mamori

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membantahku Hiruma-san? Malah menurutiku dan memakan bekal itu dan membuatku makin sakit hati? Apa kau tak tau aku cemburu?' batin Sena sedih

"Sena, aku pulang dulu ya, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku." Kata Mamori sebelum ia pergi

Hiruma mebuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan bekalnya

"Kau mungkin sedikit benar Kuso chibi, bekal ini agak enak, kau tak makan?" kata Hiruma yang melihat Sena tak memasukan sesuap sendok pun kedalam mulutnya.

Kata 'mungkin', 'sedikit' dan 'agak' dalam kamus Hiruma bisa diartikan "Kau betul kuso-chibi, bekal ini enak sekali" begitulah kira-kira, understand? Dan kata-kata inilah yang membuat Sena makin ingin menangis. Darahnya mendidih.

"A...aku mau pulang..." kata Sena dengan suara parau

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hiruma, memastikan bahwa ia belum tuli akbiat teriakan Sena tadi

"Aku mau pulang" ulang Sena, kali ini suaranya serak-serak basah

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Hiruma melihat Sena beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh bekalnya disebelah Hiruma.

"Makanlah, kau bilang ini sangat enak kan? Kurasa kau suka ini Hiruma-san" kata Sena, matanya berkaca-kaca

"Apa maksudmu, Kuso chibi? Eh?" bentak Hiruma. Hiruma pantas marah, tapi Sena lebih pantas untuk marah

"Hiruma-san, kurasa... hubungan kita sampai sini saja" kata Sena dengan suara yang amat pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh telinga iblis Hiruma

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma tak percaya ekspresinya kaget, dia OOC banget sekarang. Wajar saja, orang yang ia sayangi memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia menatap mata coklat karamel Sena yang berkaca-kaca

"Lupakanlah aku, kau lebih cocok dengan Mamori nee-chan" kata Sena dengan senyuman hampa lalu pergi dari pandangan Hiruma. Walau kakinya masih terasa sakit saat berlari, tapi lebih sakit lagi hatinya. Ia tak percaya hubungannya dengan Hiruma akan seseingkat ini.

Ia berlari sampai rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumah keras-keras menutup pintu pun keras-keras. Begitu juga pintu kamarnya. Ibunya sampai khawatir

"Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Ibu Sena didepan kamar Sena

"Aku tak apa-apa bu" jawab Sena berbohong

"Kau yakin? Ada apa?" tanya Ibu Sena lagi

"Aku yakin bu!" jawab Sena, kali ini suaranya ditinggikan

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mulai agak mendingan turun ke bawah dan makan malam ya?"

Tak ada sahutan dari kamar Sena. Ibunya menyerah. Ia turun ke lantai bawah meninggalkan Sena yang sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"Toh, dia sama Mamori nee-chan, jadi aku bisa tenang" gumam Sena lirih

Benarkah dia senang kalau Hiruma bersama Mamori? Bukankah lebih menyakitkan jika orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi? Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini pilihan Sena (atau author?). Ia sudah memutuskannya.

.

#

.

Sena melihat ke arah langit yang mulai hitam kebiru-biruan, langit yang baru saja dipandanginya dengan tatapan kagum siang ini, namun sekarang ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sena... ada telpon dari Hiruma-san" seru ibu dari lantai bawah

Sena berpikir keras, dia sebenarnya tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Hiruma. Sudah cukup sakit hatinya, namun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tak boleh menghindari masalah. Sena masih tetap berpikir sampai akhirnya ibu berseru lagi "Sena? Kau tidur?"

"Iya, bu aku segera kesana" balas Sena dan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang santai kediaman Kobayakawa itu. Ibu menawarkan gagang telpon warna merah itu pada Sena.

"Halo, Kuso chibi?" terdengar suara bass Hiruma dari gagang telpon.

Sena segera mengambil gagang telpon itu lalu menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Ha...halo..." balas Sena gugup

"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di taman tadi?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi lagi

"Kukira hubungan kita sudah berakhir..." jawab Sena

"Berakhir? Kau jangan ngomong macam-macam deh, aku kan tak bilang aku mengakhiri hubungan kita" kata Hiruma

"Tapi...Kurasa aku yang menginginkannya, Hiruma-san lebih cocok dengan Mamori-nee" kata Sena, ia mati-matian menahan tangisnya agar Hiruma tidak menganggap bahwa Sena juga tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini, walaupun itu memang betul.

"Kuso Mane? Apa hubungannya dengan dia sih, ck, kami hanya sebatas teman itu saja!" kata Hiruma kesal

"Aku rasa kalian juga saling mencintai, dan cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" kata Sena

"Kau meragukan cintaku padamu hah?" tanya Hiruma

"Habisnya..." Sena berusaha membela dirinya, _well_, dia memang meragukan cinta Hiruma padanya tapi Sena boleh kan membela diri iya gak sodara-sodara?

"Setelah kita menghabiskan waktu di kuil?" tanya Hiruma lagi

"I..itu.."

"Setelah aku menolongmu dari seme mesum itu, dan mengatakan kau itu milikku kau itu KUSO CHIBI ku?"

"A...aku.."

"Sekarang keluarlah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" kata Hiruma lalu memutuskan pembicaraan ga jelas itu

Sena segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan mendapatkan sosok Hiruma yang berpakaian formal layaknya seorang bangsawan

"Hiruma-san..." kata Sena tanpa sengaja terlontar ketika melihat penampilan Hiruma yang super tidak biasa itu

"Nih" kata Hiruma sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke Sena

"Apa ini?" tanya Sena heran

"Bukalah, nanti kau juga tau" jawab Hiruma

Sena segera membuka kotak itu secara perlahan, berharap isinya bukan menu latihan untuknya yang biasa diberikan Hiruma padanya. Tapi tidak, Sena terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di kotak itu, sebuah cincin permata dengan pahatan tulisan "HiruSena" di sekelilingnya. Waw, saya juga mau dengan tulisan "ChanFelton"

"Hiruma-san ini..."

"Aku tau itu jelek, tapi setidaknya aku rela memakai sebagian uang tabunganku membelinya"

"...Ini indah sekali" kata Sena, tatapannya masih tertuju pada cincin itu

"Kau masih meragukan cintaku, Kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma

"Apa kau menyayangi Mamori-nee chan?" tanya Sena balik. Pertanyaannya ini membuat Hiruma kesal, ia menarik Sena kedalam dekapannya

"Ok, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa yang kusayangi itu hanya dirimu?" tanya Hiruma

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Mamori-nee chan lagi"

"Lalu?"

"Bersikap baik pada Mamori-nee chan"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku!" kata Sena dengan wajah merah padam. Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu

"Kau yakin Kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma

Sena menganggup mantap. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ia akan merasakan ciuman pertamanya

"Baiklah" kata Hiruma akhirnya lalu mengeleminasi jarak wajah mereka, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sena menutup matanya berusaha merasakan rasa kasih sayang Hiruma yang diberikan Hiruma khusus padanya.

Ia merasa bodoh dan malu. Kenapa ia bisa meragukan cinta Hiruma padanya? Padahal Hiruma sama sekali tak meragukan rasa cintanya pada Hiruma, ia seenaknya saja meninggalkan Hiruma dan menggagalkan kencan itu.

Sena melepas ciuman lembut itu.

"Maaf aku meragukanmu, Hiruma-san, aku menyesal" kata Sena

"Kau pantas menyesal! Karena kau membuat kekasihmu ini kecewa..." kata Hiruma lalu mepererat dekapannya "...Jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi Kuso Chibi!" lanjutnya

"Tak akan lagi, tak akan pernah" kata Sena

Hiruma menatap wajah manis Sena dalam-dalam, OMG! Manis banget, ditambah lagi sekarang Sena pakai piyama yang cukup menggugah iman karena piyama itu terbuat dari kain yang tipis.

"Mau dilanjutkan ciuman yang tadi?" tanya Hiruma dengan seringainya

Sena hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan pujaan hatinya itu, ia lalu mencium lembut Hiruma. Hiruma mebalas ciuman Sena, ia melumat bibir Sena dengan penuh nabsu. Ia akan terus-terusan melumat bibir kecil itu kalau saja Sena mendesak Hiruma untuk melepaskan ciumannya karena ia kehabisan oksigen.

"Bibirmu manis" kata Hiruma

Wajah Sena memerah mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Aishiteru, Kuso chibi" kata Hiruma

"Aishiteru, Hiruma-san" kata Sena

Sepasang kekasih itu terus berpelukan kalau saja tidak diteriaki tetangga karena mereka membuat anak-anak tetangga nontonin adegan umur 17 tahun ke atas itu

Owari

**Yosh, gimana, Minna?**

**Suka? Di fave ya!**

**Nggak suka? Jangan nge-flame boleh sih tapi jangan lebe!**

**Review kalau berminat ^^**


End file.
